


Needed Advice

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Darcey looks for guidance.AU.





	Needed Advice

“We often want it so badly that we ruin it before it begins. Overthinking. Fantasizing. Imagining. Expecting. Worrying. Doubting. Just let it naturally evolve... it worked for me...”

Katie is almost smiling even as she gives Darcey the needed advice, her voice gentle, her eyes soft even as she glanced to her side, her hand linking with Erin’s. She is glad that Darcey came to her, and asked for advice. 

“So I should just... wait?”

“Yes.”

Darcey had sighed, but agreed. 

“Okay... thanks girls.”

She had risen, standing slowly, then walking away, making her way back home. She would wait, she would not worry, she would have to just trust that Shirley would, eventually, come to her. Katie and Erin had, of course, been proven right. 

Darcey had smiled as she moved to answer the door to Shirley, letting out a slightly surprised squeak as Shirley entered the house, shutting and locking the door before kissing her softly.

“The answer is yes... Yes, my darling... I’ll stay with you.”


End file.
